


Glad You Came

by DillsM



Category: Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM
Summary: What if the reason why Gulf was shy and had red ears during casting was because he had watched one of Mew’s scene from What The Duck and couldn’t stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Glad You Came

Being scouted at a young age, Gulf never really had a chance to do any serious acting gig aside from a small part in a series and a couple of commercials. Now that he is old enough, he finally decided to take the entertainment industry seriously by trying to land himself in a series as the leading role.

As a rookie, his manager had suggested him to try auditioning for BL series’s as it is a booming industry in Thailand. To be honest, Gulf had never done anything physical with a man before as all of his previous relationships were with girls but he didn’t mind. He believes that a real actor should be able to portray any character, perfectly. He also doesn’t look at BL series differently. To him, love is love; despite which gender, someone decided to date.

As he agreed to the suggestion, his manager has sent in his headshot and resume to multiple casting calls. And to his surprise, he was shortlisted in almost every series he applied for. Feeling slightly confident with where he is standing, he felt excited to audition. However, good things don’t come easy. Despite being shortlisted, he wasn’t good enough to be cast. Bummed with the current situation, Gulf had almost given up.

After multiple failures, he decided to research more for his final audition: Tharntype The Series. As he briefly read the book, he had noticed that the story has multiple love scenes. Being inexperienced with a man, he was certain that he needed to study more in order to ace his body language and expression.

Going on YouTube, he typed down ‘BL NC scenes’ to start his research. With multiple videos appearing, one particular video caught his eye. With most of the thumbnails seemingly looks tamed, this particular video seems more advanced. ‘What The Duck - PreeRambo propose scene’ the title read. _Propose scene? But the thumbnail doesn’t seem like a propose scene._ As curiosity hits, he clicked on the video. 

As he watches, he had recognised the actors. He had read the news about their feud and what happened between them. Gulf, however, didn’t believe in the rumours as there are always two sides of the story. If he remembered correctly, one of the actors had not commented on the allegations, so it wasn’t right for anyone to conclude anything or point fingers.

Being lost in his thoughts, he quickly resumed his focus on the video. As he watches, he couldn’t help but to feel slightly aroused and shy. He had not expected the scene to be so explicit. As the video played, Gulf couldn’t stop focusing on the person who played the top. Mew, if he had remembered the name correctly, had a spectacular performance. His expression and movements were realistic and Gulf couldn’t deny how attractive he was. Shaking his head, he needed focused on the acting instead of the man. He needed to learn and ace his audition.

—

It was the casting day and Gulf was feeling nervous. However, he felt more confident than before as he had come prepared. He had studied the character he’s auditioning for and he had practised his acting and expressions with his manager. This was his final BL audition and he needed the part. He believes that he could play the role Type, perfectly as the character were quite similar to him. Being a hot-tempered, football player was very much like Gulf himself; except Gulf is more mature and less childish. _I can do this._ Gulf thought to himself as he sat by the corner, waiting for his turn.

When he waited, he couldn’t help but noticed a group of girls waiting in the middle of the room. The girls suddenly had a big smile on their face as they greeted a man that walked towards them. _Fans? That person must be famous._ Gulf stares with awe as he never experiences fans and celebrity interaction, he found it cute. When the man turned around, Gulf eyes went wide. It was Mew! Gulf had not expected to see him and he couldn’t believe his eyes on how ethereal the man looked in person. 

Not wanting to stare longer, Gulf quickly looked away. When he turned back to his manager, his heart suddenly beat fast and he didn’t know why. “Are you okay?”, his manager asked as he moved uncomfortably on his chair. “Yes, I’m fine. Just nervous”. Gulf responded. _Why do I feel this way?_ Gulf asked himself, not understanding his own feelings. _Am I attracted to him?_ Gulf was confused. He had never felt anything towards a man before so he wasn’t sure if he was just awestruck because he watched some part of his series or he was simply attracted to him. Not wanting to think about it, Gulf decided to distract himself by playing his phone. He needed to get his mind of Mew.

—

“Okay Gulf, we need you to act with all the Tharn that has been shortlisted”, is what the casting team had told him on the second day when he entered the room. After acting with many potential Tharn, he didn’t think any of them would be perfect for the role. Yes, he wasn’t an experienced actor to judge but as someone who was acting alongside, he couldn’t feel the connection and sincerity in their acting. They weren’t bad but he couldn’t help but feel something was missing in their performance.

“Okay Gulf, one last person and then you’re free to leave the room,” said Mame, the author of the book. Gulf nodded his head and he waited for the last person. When the door opened, he felt like his heart dropped. The man he couldn’t stop thinking about has walked in. Gulf was surprised. From what he heard yesterday, Mew was auditioning for the role of San so seeing him right now was something he least expected. 

“Thank you for agreeing on auditioning for Tharn, Mew. We look forward to seeing your performance” Mame said as Mew walked towards Gulf and stood beside him. Gulf shyly greeted the elder and was immediately mesmerised by his smile as Mew greeted him back. “Nice to meet you, nong. I’m Mew”. Gulf felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard the man’s deep voice. Standing close to him, Gulf noticed how perfect the man looked from up close. His thick eyebrows, sharp eyes and pointy, high nose; the man beside him is perfect. _Okay Gulf, calm down. You need to ace this audition. Don’t lose focus._ Gulf reminded himself.

“Okay, you can start whenever you’re ready,” the producer said. _Let’s do this_. Gulf took a deep breath and begin. As they acted, he felt so much emotion and sincerity from the experienced actor. Due to his amazing skills, he had helped Gulf to bring out an even more convincing Type. It was easy to play a role when the partner was equally good and convincing. Hence, Gulf finally found someone who he thinks is worthy to play Tharn. Even if he didn’t get the role of Type, he thinks that Mew deserves the role of Tharn. The elder man played the character so perfectly that Gulf almost forgot that it was all an act. He was deeply immersed by their scene and forgotten reality. 

As the scene is almost ending, it ends with a kiss. To pretend as if they were kissing, Mew took a book placed it in front of them as he went close to Gulf’s face, making the younger swallowed nervously. Their face was an inch away from each other and Gulf felt flushed at he stared at the elder’s beautiful eyes. Mew looked at him but his eyes suddenly moved towards his lips, staring at it making Gulf more nervous. He wasn’t sure about Mew, but he was definitely lost in the moment till the author shouted, “Good job, boys! You guys were great”, making Gulf snapped back to reality.

The elder removed the book which showed the casting team Gulf’s red ears. “Oh my, Gulf, your ears are super red!” said the author as everyone stared at him making Gulf slightly panicked. _Are my ears really red?_ Gulf took out his phone and click on his camera to see it for himself and he was surprised to see the colour of his ears. Having a surprised look on his face, the casting team and Mew laughed at his expression. “Don’t worry, Gulf. It means you’re immersed in the character which is good because it definitely showed this time” the producer said. 

“Alright Mew, thank you. You can leave the room now. We will call you back in again soon” the author said and Mew thanked everyone and left the room. When Mew left, the author looked at him and asked: “So, out of all the Tharn you had acted with, who was your favourite?”. Without needing to think it through, the answer was quite obvious. “I like P’Mew the best”, making everyone smiled in response and nodded their head in understanding and the rest was history.

Just thinking about the past made Gulf feel shy. Meeting Mew and eventually becoming his partner in a series, which quickly exploded into popularity have Gulf felt blessed with the current direction of his life. And he was even more blessed to have a certain someone to grow with. Grow as we go is what they both believed in and he was happy.

When he saw the elder walking into their shared condo, he quickly runs up to him and launched himself towards the elder, into a hug. The sudden action startled the elder but he eventually wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. “Tua-Aeng?”, Mew asked. “Thank you for coming to casting phi. Life wouldn’t be the same without you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Leave your thoughts and kudos are much appreciated. Also, I'll update my chaptered stories by this week so please look forward to it :)


End file.
